1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and, more particularly, to a camera system provided with at least a wireless receiving means and a flash unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a camera system of the type which incorporates a wireless remote-control-signal receiving circuit, i.e., a wireless receiving circuit, has been proposed. Another proposed type of camera system incorporates, in addition to such a wireless remote-control-signal receiving circuit, a detachable wireless remote-control-signal transmitting circuit. Of these camera systems, particular types are arranged to effect a shutter release operation in response to an output signal from a wireless remote-control-signal transmitting circuit.
In the field of autofocus camera systems, it has recently been proposed to provide a flash unit or a camera system with an autofocus auxiliary-light circuit which emits light under low-luminance conditions.
These types of camera systems are commonly designed to incorporate a flash unit as a built-in element or to be externally fitted therewith.
Camera systems fitted with flash units are convenient for flash photography. However, if a user is to release the shutter of such a camera system by using a wireless remote-control-signal transmitting device, the user who is operating the wireless remote-control device cannot judge whether the externally attached flash unit or the built-in flash unit has been charged to the energy level required for flashing. In other words, since an indication of the completion of charging of the flash unit is displayed in the viewfinder of the camera system, the operator of the wireless remote-control device, who is positioned away from the camera system, cannot judge whether the charging has been completed. In general, cameras have an arrangement in which a shutter release operation is permitted after the charging of the flash unit has been completed. Accordingly, if the operator is to release the shutter of the camera system by using the wireless remote-control device, no shutter release operation will be executed until the flash unit is completely charged. However, since the operator cannot view an indication of the completion of charging for the above-described reason, he cannot understand why no shutter release operation is immediately started. In other words, the operator of the wireless remote-control device cannot understand whether the reason why the camera system does not start a shutter release operation is that the charging of the main capacitor of the externally attached flash unit or the built-in flash unit has not yet been completed, that the battery of the wireless remote-control device has been consumed, or that the operator is outside of the communicable range of the camera system.